


When Angels Cry

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Horror, Evil Snoke, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mind Rape, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The missing part between Poe being escorted to his cell and Kylo torturing him.





	When Angels Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Torture/Interrogation
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Trigger warning for exactly what it says on the prompt. Also, Snoke being a sadist. And mind rape and torture.

  
Kylo’s quarters on the Finalizer were simple, nothing elaborate, his table of his enemies’ ashes standing in one part of the room, his grandfather’s mask resting on a table in another part of the room. The shadows and almost desaturated, pale colors suited him, in a way. Down the hall, he could feel Poe’s agony — sharp and unrelenting even as Hux’s men worked on him.   
  
No, tortured him. Kylo wasn’t going to pretend otherwise. They were hurting Poe. They were using everything at their disposal, using everything they had. They were hurting him, and Kylo was just letting them —  
  
He couldn’t just let them. And yet...could he so easily hurt Poe in such a way? Could he actually do this to someone that he still cared about? Surely it would be better than the torture droid that Hux’s men were likely using on him. The beatings they were inflicting. They weren’t kind, they were cruel — not to mention crude.   
  
And yet...he doubted he could do it.   
  
_Weak. Completely weak._ Kylo had never liked the interrogations per se, but he had still been able to do them. To carry them out. All in the name of whatever Snoke wanted — whether it was to get clues to the map to his uncle  
  
 _the oozing sore of depravity_  
  
or for other reasons. And yet he knew the consequences of the interrogations. The mental invasion. Shattering the mind like transparisteel. The mind could be a weak thing, Snoke said, and under interrogation it could break so easily in so many ways...  
  
Grandfather had faced a similar dilemma. Not in terms of torture (though he had had to torture his own daughter), but he had had to face off against his naive, self-righteous, hypocritical wife. Snoke had talked about sacrifice for the sake of the Dark Side. Only mercy was worse than love.   
  
Kylo’s holographic transmitter flickered, and Snoke’s face appeared in his quarters, realistic-looking and looming. “Kylo Ren,” he began coldly.   
  
“Supreme Leader.”  
  
“I assume you found what you were looking for?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So,” Snoke said, “Why did you leave him in the hands of Hux’s idiot men?” A beat. “You...you’re afraid, aren’t you?” A disdainful sort of smile tugged at his lips.   
  
Kylo bowed his head. Already, he felt scolded, almost childlike before the Supreme Leader.   
  
Snoke continued. “A rabid cur has his uses, but basic interrogation is not one of them. He may yet break Poe Dameron before we get any useful information from him. Blood and fists only destroy the vessel; they hardly get any useful information out of him.”  
  
Hux’s men would only most likely kill Poe Dameron. Even that idea was enough to make Kylo’s blood turn to ice.   
  
“It’s more than that, isn’t it?” Kylo said.   
  
Snoke smiled; it seemed almost kindly. “All life is a test, Kylo Ren. This is no exception.”  
  
“You...want me to interrogate him personally?”  
  
“As you should have from the beginning,” Snoke said. “I am disappointed in you, Kylo Ren. Hux would despise you as I do if he saw what a coward you were.” A beat. “Or is it true love? You still love Poe Dameron even after a decade. Pathetic.”  
  
“Surely there are alternatives — ”  
  
“Skywalker lives!” Snoke’s voice rose. He was already threatening to come apart. “The last of the Jedi lives, and while he does, our enemies yet have hope.” A beat. “I should have known. You’re weak to your core. A stupid little boy still in love with someone who would never love you back. A coward.”  
  
Kylo rose. Snoke held out his hand. Streams of lightning escaped from Snoke’s fingertips, and Kylo’s whole body felt like it had been set on fire from the inside.   
  
“Stop...” Kylo’s voice was strained through the pain — weak, wavering. “Please.”  
  
And all the while, his memories were all but exposed to Snoke. Cloudwatching on Yavin. Speeder racing. Looking at the ring hanging on a chain around Poe’s neck and wishing that the right partner was him, so badly. Kylo didn’t weep, but he couldn’t breathe through the mask, his vision was hot and blurry, he —  
  
“So it was true love,” Snoke practically sneered. “And yet you condemned the love of your life to Hux’s men. Weak. I always knew you were weak...”  
  
The lightning wouldn’t let up. All the while, Snoke ripped through Kylo’s mind. A breaching, a violation that Kylo supposed he should be used to by now.   
  
And then it stopped. Kylo’s breathing came out in little sobs, even as he looked at Snoke, quietly hating him but saying nothing. He didn’t know which one of them he preferred dead. Someone had to die, just so this pain would end.   
  
“I’ll do it,” he said. He hated himself, and he couldn’t help but feel a tiny sliver of hatred towards Poe, just for not going through what was happening to him. No one’s coming for you, Snoke said long ago. You’re unwanted, and they’re glad to be rid of you.   
  
“Good,” Snoke said. “Pray you do not disappoint me.”  
  
Kylo got to his feet. He was still sore, aching. He hated, hurt, and he almost wanted to make everyone who wasn’t himself pay.   
  
He headed towards Poe’s cell. He walked too fast, fists clenched at his sides, and said to Hux, “Well? Is he still alive?”  
  
“Conscious,” Hux said. “His resistance has been...quite strong.”  
  
Of course. Kylo hated, admired and loved him all in one.   
  
“Perhaps he would respond to an alternate form of interrogation.”  
  
“If you have the stomach for it,” Hux sneered, but he let Kylo through.   
  
Poe lay on the rack in that moment, bloodied and bruised, and something in Kylo ached. What had they done to Poe? He ought to hate Poe for not being in the same situation that he was. He ought to, and he did, and yet...the very sight of him was like seeing an angel lying on a rack.   
  
A broken angel.   
  
“I had no idea that we had the best pilot in the Resistance onboard,” Kylo said. Be impersonal. As impersonal as possible. “Comfortable?”  
  
“Not really,” Poe said. Wet as ever. Kylo loved and hated him all at once.   
  
Kylo stepped forward. “I’m impressed,” he said. It was a pity that Poe was in restraints in the first place. They weren’t necessary. None of this was. “No one’s been able to get out of you what you did with the map.”  
  
“You might wanna rethink your technique.”  
  
How Kylo wished he hadn’t said those words. He entered Poe’s mind, slowly at first even as Poe gasped and hissed. The sheer struggle between them sent Poe slamming into the rack, where he groaned, gasped, closing his eyes. They fought, exchanging words, Poe promising that the Resistance wouldn’t be intimidated by someone like Kylo Ren...  
  
And Kylo could believe him. Even to the last, Poe was brave.   
  
He hated and loved him for it.   
  
Even Poe couldn’t hold out forever, though. Even as tears streamed down his face, Kylo found the memory — Poe kneeling next to BB-8, giving him the last piece of the map.   
  
Kylo ripped it from him. By now, Poe’s face was streaked with tears, his breathing heavy. Poe no doubt hated him. Kylo didn’t blame him — though it was nothing compared to how he hated himself.   
  
_I’m sorry, Poe. I’m so sorry._ Angels weren’t meant to cry. It wasn’t how it worked.   
  
Kylo waved his hand. Poe’s eyes closed. He watched him on the rack for a while, peaceful-looking, delicate-Looking but so strong. Beautiful. Even giving his report to Hux and assigning him to Jakku, Kylo headed back to his quarters, hating himself but saying nothing.  
  
In the end, he knew it was nothing new.


End file.
